dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Won Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Choi Won Young *'Nombre:' 최원영 / Choi Won Young *'Nombre real:' 최성욱 / Choi Sung Wook *'Profesión: '''Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 183cm *'Peso:' 73kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz (Shim Yi Young) y 2 hijas. *'Agencia:' Saram Entertainment Dramas *Twin Pub (jTBC, 2020) *Scouting Report (KBS2, 2019) *The Nokdu Flower (SBS, 2019) *Doctor Prisoner (KBS2, 2019) *SKY Castle (jTBC, 2018-2019) *Where Stars Land (SBS, 2018) *Doubtful Victory (SBS, 2017-2018) *Mad Dog (KBS2, 2017) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) ''Cameo *Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (KBS2, 2016-2017) *Laurel Tree Tailors (KBS2, 2016-2017) *Come Back Mister (SBS, 2016) *Second 20s (tvN, 2015) *Hello Monster (KBS2, 2015) *Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015) *Secret Door (SBS, 2014) *The Night Watchman (MBC,2014) *3 Days (SBS, 2014) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *After School Luck or Not (TV STore, BTV, 2013) *Dating Agency; Cyrano (tvN, 2013) cameo *Love In Memory (Naver TV Cast, 2013) *A Hundred Year's Inheritance (MBC, 2013) *Tasty Life (SBS, 2012) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2011) *A Thousand Days' Promise (SBS, 2011) Cameo *Stormy Lovers (MBC, 2010) *After the Opera (KBS2, 2010) *Definitely Neighbors (SBS, 2010) *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2009) *Two Wives (SBS, 2009) *You're My Destiny (KBS1, 2008) *Belle (KBS1, 2007) *By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) Temas para Dramas * I'm Coming tema para Laurel Tree Tailors (2017) * Susanna's Handkerchief tema para Laurel Tree Tailors (2016) Películas *Looking for my Family (2015) *Plan Man (2014) *Novel, Meets Movie (2013) *Your Time is Up (2013) *Confession of Murder (2012) *The Fortune Tellers (2012) *Grape Candy (2012) *Perfect Game (2011) *In Love and War (2011) *The Outlaw (2010) *DoDo (2009) *Chaw (2008) *Cheaters (2006) *Mr. Wacky (2006) *Love in Magic (2005) *Sisily 2km (2004) *Sex is Zero (2002) Anuncios *'2008:' Mamonde M *'2007:' teyiseuteoseu Choice *'2005:' cj Cooked *'2005:' Hyundai M card *'2005:' LG Telecom *'2002:' Nate Drive *'2001:' Mehdi Rock Vevey *'2001:' OB Lager Cup side Videos Musicales *Jung Il Young - Womwn (2007) Premios * 2019 KBS Drama Awards: 'Excellence Award for Miniseries (Male) (Doctor Prisoner) * '''2017 KBS Drama Awads: '''Best Supporting Actor (Mad Dog y Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth) Curiosidades *'Aficiones: La pintura, el ejercicio *'Debut: '''2002 Película Sex is Zero *'Educación:' **'Universidad:' Universidad Sang Myung, Departamento de Diseño **'Postgrado:''' Universidad Hongik, Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas *Conoció a su esposa, la actriz Shim Yi Young, en el set del drama de la MBC A Hundred Year's Inheritance, donde interpretaban a una pareja casada. *Shim Yi Young tenia 20 semanas de embarazo cuando se casaron. *La boda se realizó en el Grand Ballroom COEX Walker Hill Hotel de Seúl,el 28 de febrero del 2014. *Su hija nació el 22 de junio de 2014. *Su segunda hija nació el 14 de junio de 2017. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *CYworld Pagina Personal *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema Galería Archivo:Choi Won Young2.jpg Archivo:Choi Won Young3.jpg Archivo:Choi Won Young10.jpg Archivo:Choi Won Young5.jpg Archivo:Choi Won Young6.jpg Archivo:Choi Won Young9.jpg Archivo:Choi Won Young7.jpeg Archivo:Choi_Won_Young.jpg Categoría:Saram Entertainment Categoría:KActor